


DC Imagines

by ViolentValeska



Category: DCU (Comics), Gotham (TV), Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Batfamily (DCU), Bruce Wayne is Batman, Damian Wayne is Bad at Feelings, Dom Jerome Valeska, Eating Disorders, Fan Comics, Fluff, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Jeremiah Valeska Being a Jerk, Love Confessions, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Past Joker (DCU)/Harleen Quinzel, Police Officer Dick Grayson, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Smut, Tim Drake Angst, Top Jeremiah Valeska, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:26:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24539971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViolentValeska/pseuds/ViolentValeska
Summary: A couple of requestet/ not requested DC Imagines.•Batfamily•Valeska Twins•Joker•...any requested characters
Relationships: Bruce Wayne/Reader, Damian Wayne/Reader, Dick Grayson/Reader, Jason Todd/Reader, Jeremiah Valeska/Reader, Jerome Valeska/Reader, Joker (DCU)/Reader, Jonathan Crane/Reader, Tim Drake/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to request something DM me here, on Tumblr (violentvaleska) or on Wattpad (ViolentValeska) 
> 
> Have fun reading :)

You can request: 

• Imagines 

• Oneshots 

• Song-Imagines 

• GIF-Imagines 

What I write: 

• Angst

• Fluff 

• Smut 

• dub-con 

• (basically everything) 

• male × male (If requested)

• female × female (If requested) 

• female × male 

No-goes: 

Rape, piss-play, racism, homophobi,...

That's about it ^-^   
My requests ate open!


	2. Jeremiah Valeska: Knife and Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) did a big mistake and now Jeremiah has to punish her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character: Jeremiah Valeska (post-spray)
> 
> Series: Gotham 
> 
> Season: 5
> 
> Warning: smut (blood and knife kink), dom/sub, blood, a little short

(Y/N) holds her head still. The knife on her throat makes her swallow. The man, standing in front of her, wears a smug smile on his purple lips. His white skin shines in the pale light. His dark hair looks slightly green, but (Y/N) isn't sure, which colour it ist. Green or dark blue. Maybe even black, like his twisted soul. 

"You, did what?" Jeremiah asks. 

"I-I didn't do what you wanted me to do." She answers, slightly shaking. The knife is cold and sharp, blood is dripping down her neck, her blood.

"Which was?" He smirks.

"I helped Selina leave." She looks down. Couldn't take it any longer, looking in those milky green eyes. 

"Good and what do I do when some one disobeys me?" The green haird devil asks. 

"Punish me." (Y/N) says. A sharp pain against her neck makes her cry out in pain. Jeremiah smiles sadisticly and takes the knife away. He licks the blood form the dip of it and moans. Jeremiah is satisfied. Well not really. 

"Bend over the bed, ass to me. I want to fucking ravish you." He spits in a vulgar language, some think he doesn't use, for normal. (Y/N) does what he wants and bends over his bed. She sights, as she feels his hand on her ass, as he undresses her. The knife on her throat again, he unzips his pants and presses his groan against her. His right hand holds the knife against her neck, while his left hand holds her hair. (Y/N) feels the tension and Jeremiah does too. He doesn't wait any longer till he thrusts forward and pushes himself into her. A loud cry leaves her lips, pain and pleasure shots trough her, when he pushes into her again and again. Many more small cuts along her neck. Jeremiah groans and moans, his hips against her bare ass feel so good and his hard and swollen cock feels like an explosion. Its nearly too much for (Y/N) to take. Tge friction and the heat are as mindnblowing as his hard and fast thrusts. He holds her against his chest, when he cums. His knief tightly pressed against her neck. (Y/N) breaths an moans when she feels her orgasm and his cum mixing. The blood runs down her breast, to her stomach. 

"And what do I do when I am not satisfied enough?" He asks in a deep and dark voice. (Y/N) whimpers when she feels the knife on her stomach and his cold lips on her ear. 

"Go for a second round?" 

"Kinda." He giggles and plays with the short and sharp knife in his hands. 

"But I prefer something harder, something more-" he kisses her neck and licks the blood away. 

"-intense."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my first written English Oneshot, so if you notice a mistake don't hate me but correct me, thank you! 
> 
> :)


	3. Tim Drake: Overprotective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason is (Y/N)'s overprotective older brother and he doesn't like his replacement flirting with her at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character: Tim Drake 
> 
> Warning: Fluff, a little short oneshot, swearing, kissing 
> 
> Requested by beebosclique (on Tumblr)

It started with studying in (Y/N)'s room. She had problems in math and Tim promised that he could help her. Tim is kinda in love her ever since they first met. So studying with her is the best thing he could think of to get closer to her. And that he did. While she was writing down the stuff he told her, he couldn't control himself. He needed to try it, even though it would come over as creepy. He reaches for her head and catches her lips with his. Just for two seconds, then he breaks it and presses a kiss to her forehead. Her reaction is the best he could imagine.

(Y/N) smiles wide, her cheeks turn into a bright red, as Tim gives her a kiss on her forehead. He notices and has to smile too, he feels a little rush of confidence. 

"Do you like it when I kiss you (Y/N)?" He asks and brushes his jet black hair back. His blue eyes catches her (Y/E) ones. (Y/N) nods and takes one step closer to him. Her hands rest on his cheek, as she leans forward and presses her lips against his. It feels like a thousand fireworks explodes in her stomach and it feels beautiful. It isn't important how they ended up from studying too kissing, but to Jason it does. 

He opens the door into her room, because he wanted to tell her all about the mission he had. (Y/N) likes to listen to his story's. But when Jason realizes, that his adoptive brother and his sister are kissing each other, he loses it. 

"WHAT THE FUCK!" 

Tim immediately breaks the kiss, his eyes widens as he stands up. (Y/N) breaths heavily and looks to Jason who inhales sharply and than starts walking into Tim's direction. Dangerously fast.

"What are you trying too do, you fucking coffee obsessed replacement?" Jason grabs Tim by his shoulders and looks down at him. 

"I-she-I didn't-" Tim studders, his too shocked, too afraid to say the wrong thing. Jason would beat him up and kill him. 

"Jason, I kissed him, it was all my idea, okay?" (Y/N) tries to reason him, but of course he won't listen. 

"If you hurt her, you little brat, I won't hesitate to cut of your dick and make you choke on it! You heart me replacement?" He questions in a low and creepy voice. 

"Jason! Leave him alone, it was my decision to kiss him, he probably didn't even want too!" (Y/N) explains to her overprotective brother. 

"Of course he wanted too! You don't know what he wants from you!" 

"But you do?" Jason looks at his little sister. He is so angry, no one should touch his sister, she needs to be protected, from someone like Tim. Je knows what boys like Tim think when they look at his beautiful little sister. No one should hurt her and Jason is the only one who can protect her. That's at least what he thinks. 

"Well no, but-" (Y/N) didn't let him finish. She crabs Tim's hand and walks with him out of her room. Jason looks at his little sister shocked, his replacement must have gotten into her head already, he has too do something, anything.   
"Don't bother looking for us Jay." (Y/N) explains and leaves her room, Tim's hand still in hers. It feels right, it feels warm. 

"Were are we going?" Tim questions after a while, a small smile on his lips. (Y/N) thinks for a moment until a sweet idea pops up in her head.   
"I was thinking about the coffee shop." She explains. "I don't know about you, but I need one right now." Tim grins widely and grabs her hand tighter. Is it possible to fell in love with someone over and over again? 

"I can drink coffee 24/7 love."


	4. Jerome Valeska: Possessive encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jerome gets a little possessive after fleeing from the GCPD with reader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character: Jerome Valeska 
> 
> Season: 4 
> 
> Request: Yes, anon on tumblr 
> 
> Warning: smut

Jerome really didn't expect that. He really thought that he wouldn’t encounter the GCPD, but there they are, surrounding him and (Y/N), their guns pointed at her face. Maybe a few are pointed at his too, but he doesn't care, his lovely girlfriend is in danger after all.

"Jerome Valeska and (Y/N) (Y/L/N) put your weapons down!" Jim Gordon shouts, his own gun raised in his hand.

"You are surrounded Valeska, there is no use in continuing your massacre." The commissioner explains. Maybe Jerome would do exactly that, but he doesn't like how Jimbos gun is aiming at (Y/N). 

"No use, eh?" He snorts and gives his girl a determined look.

"When Crane comes, I would know a few ways to get this situation to good use after all." (Y/N) whispers and grins, Gordon doesn't like how she doesn't want anyone to hear her.

"We take (Y/L/N) first, then him." Gordon explains and takes a step forward, just to Jerome’s dismiss.

He looks desperately around, Crane should be hear any moment and then the real party starts. After a few seconds he spots the Scarecrow and sick smiles appears on his lips, making his scars look even more damaged.

"Hey Jim, I wonder what you fear the most." As if James Gordon already knew what was going to happen, he turns around, just to be sprayed with the fear-toxin. All the other cops try to shoot him, but it's useless, the toxin already consumes them. Some run away screaming, others fall to the street crying. It makes Jerome laugh and his hand grabs (Y/N)’s waist, just to pull her against him. Her breath hitches in her throat, as his full pink lips presses against hers.

"They are never going to take you away from me." He breaths out and grabs her shoulders possessively. His smile fades and (Y/N) knows exactly what's going to happen next. She is a little scared. Jerome gets a little rough sometimes, because of his possessiveness and that would end in a pleasurable or hurtful event.

"Let's go home and rib does bitchy cloths of your body, yes?" (Y/N) couldn't do anything else but not, the nervous feeling in her abdomen won't stop. She feels a tingling sensation in her veins and a little sweat appearance on her forehead. She is scared, excited and anxious at the same time.

Back at Oswald’s manor Jerome doesn't waist anytime and grabs (Y/N)’s hand furiously. He pulls her up the stairs and continues his fast walking, more like running, to their shared room. Without hesitation he opens the door and shoves her into it. Before he closes the door, he notices Oswald staring at him and (Y/N), a knowing look on his pale face. Jerome grins widely and closes the door shut. He turns the key and laughs slowly, as he looks back at (Y/N). She is shaking and a nervous wreck.

"Oh (Y/N)." He whispers and takes a step in her direction. The smile on his scarred lips doesn't falter a bit.

"You are mine; you know that-" he takes her hand in his. "-right?"

"Of course, I'm yours, Jerome!" But the ginger didn't have enough, he pulls her into a wild kiss and let's his tongue slip into her mouth. Impatiently he groans and pushes her back, so she falls against the silky bedsheets. Jerome shakes his head and opens his belt, a emotionless look in his eyes. (Y/N) crosses her legs and shakes a little, the sensation is getting more and more uncomfortable. She needs him, now.

"Well (Y/N), I think it's time, that you undress." He demands harshly and strikes his belt against her leg. With a whimper she pulls it away from him and starts to open her dress shirt. The short skirt follows. Jerome breaths out at the sight of his half naked girlfriend. A dirty grin appears, and his thoughts are spinning in his head.

"Fuck. Now sit up and rub yourself on my pillow." A little surprised about his wish, she sits up and growls to his pillow, which she takes between her legs and sits down onto.

Slowly she starts humping herself on the silk covered pillow, giving Jerome a nice show and a hard boner. Moans escape her mouth, as she feels a sudden heat and a dripping wetness. Happily, Jerome laughs and jumps on top of the bed, making it bang into the wall a little. (Y/N) figures that he likes how she dry humps his pillow, it must an appealing show. Jerome pulls down his pants and underwear, just so he could reveal his proudly standing up erection. (Y/N) moans at the sight, but doesn't stop, the feeling gets just better and makes her lose her mind.

"I'm going to take you from behind." Jerome whispers and holds her hips, so she has to stop her movements.

"Kneel down in front of me." He groans and gives her ass a painful slap. (Y/N) moves from her spot and kneels on her hands and knees in front of him. She shivers, as she feels his cold hands taking down her red panties. The bare skin he reveals feels soft against his coarse hands and the sight of her naked butt in front of him let's his erection twitch. He wouldn't be able to stop himself now, even if she told him to.

Without hesitation he positions himself against he went hole and without asking he shoves himself into her dripping wetness. He screams leaves her throat, as he buries his hard and huge cock in her. A breathless moan escapes him, as he pulls his hips back, just to move them forwards again, and again and again. He makes a screaming mess out of her and pulls her harshly up to his chest, her hair in his right grip, as his hips moves faster and rougher against her own. Jerome’s other hand slaps different parts of her body and then starts to rub her sensitive pearl. Another scream escapes her lungs, his actions makes her feel so good

"Who's are you?" He asks and bites her neck, making her a screaming mess.

"I'm yours Jerome!" Tears start to run down her red cheek, which he just slaps a second time.

"Say it again." (Y/N) repeats herself, saying his name like a prayer.

And if it couldn't have been possible, he starts to quicken his pace, making his skin slap loudly against hers. The only thing louder is their moaning and panting. (Y/N) starts to shake and her walls squeeze around him. Tears are running down her face, as she closes her eyes. With a loud whimpering sound, she comes, flying her orgasm float trough her body, making her his. Jerome doesn't last any longer and releases his seed into her, making her cry out one last time. He comes down from his incredible high and pants heavily. The ginger hairs man pulls himself out of her aching hole and leaves her tired laying on her bed

"I think this is how you imagined tonight to go right?" Jerome asks mocking and gives her a last slap.

"Well I have to attend some business meeting, see you soon." And with that he left, like he always does.


End file.
